Five days in Hell
by t.A.M.a-Aki-KaeRi
Summary: How about Yuki gets to Hell in order to make him introspection for what he has done to Shu? Don't worry, Yuki is my favourite chara, so he won't get punish violently.. ^______^ So, please READ & REVIEW!!! Onegai...
1. Hell's gate

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation! All Characters belong to Maki Murakami…So don't sue me!   At least I hope I own Yuki to myself ….   =P  

Warnings : Shonen-Ai OF COURSE! It's Gravitation!! What else do you expect? , Yuki OOC ^____^

                                                            Five days in Hell Hell's Gate 

"Ne, Yuki, how about having holiday in Yokohama??" Shuuichi begged.

"What? Don't you have a better idea?" Yuki said in disgusted. 

They were having argumentation where they will go for holiday. Like always, idea of spending holiday together was Shuuichi's idea. And he insisted Yuki for going together with him. Firstly, Yuki still thought that it was a bad idea. But Shuuichi has already sold 1 million and 5 hundreds copy of CD, so he wanted present. After 2 weeks with no topic when they were talking but to go spending holiday together, finally Yuki agreed. ^___^

"So? Where will we go?" Shuuichi confused.

"To place that not involve many attraction, not hot, no people know us."

"And where is that place?"

Yuki looked Shuuichi's face which now was really confused and (to be honest) cute. Suddenly he has an idea. 

He grabbed Shuuichi and pulled him to his lap so he could whisper in his ear. 

"How about…"

Suddenly Shuuichi's face grows red. "Yuki….What's the different between that place and Yokohama?"

"At least I can kissed you in beach with no attraction from people."

Shuuichi's face grew red. "B….but Yuki.."

"It's okay."

Shuuichi sighed and nodded, still with red face.

                                                                                    **********

"Yuki…I'm cold." Complained Shuuichi. He and Yuki were in the plane, going to Hawaii.

"Get yourself a jacket then" 

"Demo~~I have already worn 2 jackets!! I can't wear more!"

Yuki looked at Shuuichi. Shuuchi looked funny with 2 jackets, which are orange and red. He sighed, to prevent his laugh.

"Yuki?"

"Baka. Come he-"

Suddenly the plane shook and caused the passengers fell down. Smoke's smell was smelled inside. That were flashed of fire out side the plane, the fire was from plane's wing, which fired by, mixed of storm and the leak of fuel. Passengers panicked. They were roaring and crying. Some of them tried to got up from his seat and ran away. 

Shuuichi was trembling. "Yuki, are we going to die?"

"Baka. No, we aren't going to die. We are going to go to Hawaii." He said in a cold voice despite of his scared. Instead of calmed his self, he pulled Shuuichi to his embrace. "We are going to be fine."

Shuuichi smiled weakly in his embrace.

The plane shook once again. This was the terrible one; the plane moved upside-down, and screamed of passengers were everywhere. 

"Passengers, please do not move!!!" suddenly a stewardess warned, "We will do the emergency landed. Please fastened your seat belt and prayed for our sake."

And as the planed turned upside-down; Yuki could felt his stomach and his feet were jabbed by the seat in front of him. The passengers' cries were everywhere. Then when something heavy was fallen him when the plane was sloping downwards fast, all that he could remember was Shuuichi.

And everything was black.

                                                                                    *********

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

He was in front of the big black scary gate, which has devils heads, ugly ornament with thorns, and the devils heads were expelling blood every minute. 

He smiled. _'That brat definitely would scared if he saw it'_

He sighed and opened the door.

Inside, that was worse view than the outside; there were many fires surrounding him. And the Bloods, screams, begs were everywhere.

In front of him, there were few people who cut their tongue and that tongue fell to the fire, they cried and screamed painfully. Afterwards their tongue grew back, so they have to cut it over and over again despite they were screaming and crying painfully. 

"What the hell?? Where the hell that I am?"

"Oui. C'est la place que dieu n'aime pas. C'est le Enfer."

True. It's the place that the God hate. It's hell

Author's comment :

Yuki's fans please don't kill me!! Read the next chapter and you will know what will happen to Yuki. 

Read and reviews, please… ^_^


	2. Day One

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation! All characters belong to Maki Murakami! So, don't sue me…

                                     Hhh….I just hope I can  Own Yuki for myself ^_______^

Warnings :  Shonen-Ai ,  Yuki OOC hehehe..

Five days in hell 

Day one

"What shit are you talking about?" Yuki asked to whoever talked to him just now.

Suddenly, one devil appeared. This devil was big, as big as giant. He has an ugly face, which have his nose puckered, too big red mouth, three gold eyes. His head was not better; it was bold and has a big thorn. He also has a tail with a thorn, and the worst part is, the giant devil was colored black. From head to toe.  

He spoke to Yuki, appearing his yellow big teeth and his raspy red tongue, 

"Que vous avez dit. C'est le Enfer. " Like you have said. This is Hell

"What ARE you talking about???" Yuki asked, hope that It was not like he thought. '_It better not…france.'_

The black one smiled again, "Je parle francais. Vous pales francais?" I speak France. Do you speak France?

Yuki scowled. Like he was _expected_; he spoke France! It means he have to used his France language that he learned when he was ten years old.

"Oui, Je parle francais un peu." He answered. Yeah, I speak France a little.

"Bon. Vous comprend?" Good. Do you understand?

"Je comprend." I understand

And the other devil, seemed like his twin, (Because of their appearances same like each other only this one has red color from head to toe.), spoke, It's in France, too. But we translated into English since some of you don't understand. Oui?

"Bon. C'est la place que dieu n'aime pas. Good. This is the place that God hate. [Sorry, I forgot to write France again…T_T. Next time I wouldn't]. The place that punished people that made a very big mistake in his life and not regretted it."

Yuki smiled sarcastically. _'So that's it. I have died and I was brought to hell. THANK GOD.'_

"And what was my punishment?"

The twins looked at him with disgusted, Yuki wondered why.

And one of them opened his too big notebook. He snorted a little.

"Actually, you should have 3 punishments and that takes 3 hundreds years each." then the black devil smiled, "One, cut your tongue because of your sarcasm insists to everyone which make them cry, Two, eaten by a big snake for introspection of what have you done in your world _'How can I introspected if I would be eaten by a big snake over and over again?' _And three, fired by very hurt fire over and over again."

"Je comprend." Yuki nodded, and added afterwards, "So, which one is the cut tongue place? Should I go by myself or you two would accompany me?"

"There's no need for that." The red one spoke, "Sadly, we have to say that ALL of your punishments is being CANCELLED."

Yuki surprised. "Why?"

The red one said with disgruntlement, "Because of the Lord's order that had just come."

"So. why am I still here? Shouldn't I go?"

"You CAN'T go"

"Why?"

"Because there are some violence indications in you. And the one who has violence indication was not suppose to LEAVE the hell."

"So…why should I do?"

"In the Lord's order, you have to work for us and everyday you must Bloodbath."

Yuki's eyes widened open. '_Pardon??' _, "What is the bloodbath?"

"That means you have to sink yourself in the blood pool. The blood will clear your sin out but it would be hurt like flame. You WILL DO it everyday. Beside the blood pool is water chaste pool, which is the pool for the angel. I warned you not touching angels, because if you do you will be soil. Angel's power means fire to Hell's people. At the time you being soil, the angel you touch would be Hell's people. And if you being soil, that means you disappeared from eternity and the world, and your memory in everyone in either world or eternity would be erased." 

"And how could I work for you?"

"You have to interrogated 5 persons; asked them why they wanted to death. They would explain their reasons to you. After that, judge them; would they die or live. " The black one smiled, "You WILL do it until The Lord give order you to stop."

"How can I go? I don't know where the hell-OUCH!!!" Yuki felt his skin scratched. He looked at his hand; there was a scar, which was bleeding hardly.

The red one laugh, "Ooopss…I forgot to tell if you said one sarcasm insist, you would have one scar in your hand. So…said 10 and all of your body would disappeared into scar. Hahahahaha…!" And they are going to disappear.

"Wait!! How can I know where the place to judge the people?" 

"Just said 'Memoirê' and you would go.. Bon voyage!!!!" And they go within flame that burned them. Left Yuki alone.

Yuki sighed. He was left alone in the Hell and that was only one way he could do.

"Memoire" he said. And he disappeared.

                                                                                    *************

Firstly, Yuki felt like being pushed by unseen hands, because its too rough pulled him. But after he felt that winds blew around him and made he dizzy, he realized that 'unseen' hands were that white wind. Then he could enjoy a little, felt the white wind around, emptied his mind and concentrated to what would happened next. 'It could be worse than before..' he thought, After met 2 ugly giant devil who speak France ! and have to Blood bath for Only-God-Knows-When-It-stop, he could think worse than this. 'Just hope the place was not made by flames.' He thought, "Shit-" and he felt he has another scar. He smiled sarcasm, "Great. Another scar for another insist, just like what I needed."

And there he was. In the place that he should judge people. Instead of place made by flames, this was better. That place is dark, and there were 2 chairs made from gold. Between those chairs, there was one candle. 

Yuki sighed and sit in that chair. 

Not long after, he felt somebody was knocking the door. _'Knocking.., was this fu—OUCH!!! I forgot… place has door_?'

"Come inside." He commanded. Strangely, he could felt that person was coming inside and sit in the chair in front of him.

"Ore o mite dekinai ka" Can you see me? he asked. He used Japanese language because he is not sure that the person is French or Japanese. 

"Iie. Dekinai yo." No. I can't that person answered. To yuki's satisfied, in Japanese too. 'That person' was a girl, with long brunette hair and beautiful face. But her beautiful pace was disappeared within her tears, which made her blue eyes reddened. 

[Attention everyone, Actually they spoke in Japanese, but I translated into English, okay? ^______^]

Yuki examined her gently and asked again, "Now, really you couldn't see me?"

"No…I couldn't."

Yuki confused. '_What the- No, I couldn't said that again. Despite confused why she can't see me, better I freed her sin.'_

"Okay, what's your problem anyway?" 

And those beautiful eyes became sad again. "Could I share this with you? Wouldn't you be bored and leave me away?"

"Actually yes, but because this is my job anyway I shall heard your story and fixed it."

The girl brightened a little. "You mean…you can make it better?"

Yuki sighed loudly. '_That was if you worked with girl. They're annoying. The were like to babbling this and that and if they speak they would speak to no end_.' 

"Can you make it faster, just tell me what had you do so I could judge you supposed to be die or live? Sorry, I had a lot of job to do." He said his famous insists. Once again, his skin scratched. His upper arm was bleeding. He frowned. '_Looks like it was not allowed too."_

"So…you mean I have already died?" She said in shock, "Why did I stucked in here?"

Yuki tried as hard as he could not to said hurtful insist to her,

"You stucked in here was because you have one problem that still haunted you. If I knew what's your problem, then I WOUDLN'T ask you to tell me." 

The girl in front of him blushed. "Sorry. Okay, my name is Sena Haruna. Haruna for short. I never know I have already die, but the last thing I know was I ran in front of the moved car." 

Yuki looked at her unbelieved. '_Of course she would die if she ran in front of the car_!'

He tried to calm himself, not wanting another scar in his body again. 

"So…why you ran in front of then car?"

Haruna saddened. "It's because before that I've been having argumentation with my boyfriend. Then I stressed and I ran with no look to the street. Suddenly I saw one car was moving to me. And everything was black."

"Was your boyfriend making you sad or he is a bad person?"

She shook her head. "No. My boyfriend is a good guy. He is a nice guy and I have already going out with him for 5 years."

Yuki bored. "And what's the problem anyway?"

"It was I who have the problem. Even though 5 years passed by, I still can't opened myself for him."

"What? Explain to me more detail, come on, don't you hesitated."

That was a long pause. Yuki thought he was going to sleep before Haruna said again with painful in his eyes and voice. 

"When I was 10 years old, I had been raped by my dad-in-law. It shocked me. I always saw and loved him like my true father who has already died. I have never known that he wanted that from me. I felt like he has been lie to me. He pretended that he loved me. After that happened, for 8 years I have been closed myself from people. I said hurtful thing to everyone. I hoped it would defend me from another scar in my heart. Everything that I said was inverted from I mean. And I like it that way.. Until he came. He screwed up my way. He showed me what true love was, and I really, really thankful to him. "

Haruna paused, caught his breath. 

Yuki frowned. '_This girl has problem exactly like I am…..'_, he was sweating badly, _'how could I tell her what to do when myself still do not know what suppose to do?' _

"So…" she spoke again, "Those were lovely days before it came out. My dad-in-law visited me and remained me from that thing. _'Good…she never killed people like me_. He said I would loose him if I told him about my past. I don't wanna loose him. I love him. It's just that I………have never said anything like I love you to him because I'm scared if I said that He would did what my dad-in-law had done. My dad-in-law did that after I told him I love him but in my point I love him like my father but he caught the wrong meaning. So…when I said we should broke up he couldn't agree and asked me what's wrong. I couldn't say the reasons because……because….." Haruna's tears was rolling down her beautiful face, "….i'm scared he might hurt me."

"So you scared to be hurt, huh?" Yuki said in his sarcasm tone. "To be honest, you scared of what would come to you if you opened yourself to him, not to be hurt by him. You scared of his reaction to you. You scared he might leave you. If you opened to him it means you gave all yourself to him and you don't want it. You still want a little piece of yourself belonged to you after all you have done to him. Look how stubborn is you."

"But I'm not!!" She angry, "I'm not scared to be hurt!!! It's just that I.. can not…..said that!!!" and she cried. Yuki felt pity to her. He couldn't stand to see people cry. So he spoke gently,

"It's okay…..I'm sorry I have to said that to you but you have to know that." And the words afterwards were coming from his mouth easily, He didn't know he would say it anyway

"It's okay opened to your lover. He would never hurt you…. like others did. He would protect you and hugged you from your back. The important thing is you have to trust your lover. Trust him that he might not left or kicked your after that. I really know what it is like after for years have been closed to people then you have to open up for one person. But you could do it. One by one, learn and try to open yourself. Tell your heart everyday that ALL people loves you, do not scared to be hurt. Sometimes, we have to be hurt so we could learn about it one day that we had done bad thing. And we have to change it. We must change because he grew adult. If we not change then you could say we are adult outside but child inside, which scared of scars and closed our heart from others. Do not do it. Prove you are real adult that can endure painful and happiness together. Trust your lover. Said your past to him. And believe me, he won't hurt you if he really loved you. Instead, he would give you an open arm so he would hug you." 

Haruna's mouth hung open. "How could you said that?" she said with a gentle voice. Seemed she had realized her faults.

Yuki stared at her, still unbelieved that sentences were out of his mouth. 

Suddenly he felt that scar inside him healed little by little. He could think now that he could open up to Shuuichi more. He felt something inside his heart being warm.

"It's because I……I…have the same past like you do. I closed myself because of what happened in my past 6 years ago. But one day, one came to me and saved me. He taught me how to opened up and trusted people. So I did, did thing he begged me to do, trusted people. Firstly it hurt, but after a long time and by him beside me I could learn."

"Wait a minute…." Haruna blinked," you said 'it was him' which has came to you and saved you. It means…"

"What?" Yuki irritated, a little bit uncomfortable.

"…So, you have a boyfriend?" She added.

Yuki smiled lightly, "Um.", then added ,"So…I shall bring you back to where you belong. Go. You would live again."

Haruna stood up. "Could I have one last goodbye with you?". 

"…."

Because Yuki not said a thing, Haruna kissed his cheek and whispered into his ears, 

"You know, your boyfriend was a lucky person because he has a nice and kind boyfriend like you."

After said that she shook Yuki's hand and disappeared with smile. "Good bye" she said. 

"…." 

After a few minutes, Yuki still stood here. He recalled his past that always haunted him. Suddenly he felt his lips twitched above, make a smile. He thought after told Haruna how could she opened up with people it supposed to be for him, too. Again, he felt something inside him warm. 

He smiled and said "Memoire" to come back to 2 giant devils and said that he has completed one mission.

                                                                                    *************

So he came back. He saw two giant waited him.

"J'ai deja fait."I did it he said.

"Bon, bloodbath allez vite! Je suis très occupè!!!" Good .Hurry up, Blood bath!! I'm so busy!!

"Pardon??? Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que je peux faire bloodbath?"

Excuse me? I don't understand. Should I have to do bloodbath?

"Shut up!! Allez vite!!" and 2 giant devil were bringing Yuki along with him. Shut up!! Hurry up!

"Je n'aime pas…." Whispered Yuki angrily. I don't like it

They were brought Yuki to a big, very big pool with red color. The pool smelled bad. 

Yuki frowned. '_Did I have to do this_?'

Like could read his mind, the black said, "Oui. Do it." Yes. Do it.

Then they commanded Yuki to walked further since they were stop walked. 

Yuki walked to the pool and entered it without took off his clothes. He sunk himself. In the water, he could feel his memories were brought up. 

He saw His forgotten memory; Shuuichi cried for him and he saw himself said hurtful things to that boy. He sighed. '_It's not just I hate you… but I really couldn't let someone entered my life that time. I was scared, like Haruna. Scared of being hurt. And that time…. your innocence made me dizzy. I was jealous with your innocence and hoped I could have it.'_

Again, he looked Shuuichi was crying in Hiro's arm. "Hiro…I wonder why Yuki said that to me…" Shuuichi whispered between his cries. "Maybe he doesn't love you" Hiro replied." B-but…I know he loved me. He just scared to open up a little more. He.. prevents something that could make him hurt. And I am not going to give up. I love him. I always do. I wanna show him that the world is not as violence as he thought. Besides… I saw pain in his eyes. I wanna heal it, I don't like to see him in pain." 

"But that means you bring your self to feel pain because you near him." Hiro said sarcastically. '_Would you give up, brat?'_ Yuki thought.

Then he saw Shuuichi shook his head. Shuuichi smiled. "Nah. Never. I have never felt pain beside him, but I feel happy. And, to erase the pain in his heart there is someone who should have to be his pain's trash." "And that's you." "Um. I don't mind being his trash. Just look him happier and smile to me was enough. I love him and I wanna make him smiled truly again. Just make him more open to me it's okay." 

Then, Yuki felt something warm rolled his cheek. He knew those were his tears. 

During time they spend together, he has NEVER known Shuuichi sacrifices that much for him. He just thought that the love Shu offered to him was true love, never more. He never thought that Shuuichi was going to heal him. Healed his scar..

Yuki felt bad now. He always disappointed his lover by reacting with his insists. Somewhere in his heart he thought he could change only for Shuuichi. Then the flame came inside him, burned his body. Yuki felt burned, but weirdly felt free from pained. He closed his eyes. 

Everything went black again.

Author's note : 

Hey Everyone!!!!! How was that??? I'm sorry if I made mistakes in France language. I used France language because I thought it would be funny Can you imagine 2 devils speak in French? They used to speak in English and if there were mistakes.. please be patient, coz I have not used my France for a long time.

^______^   God, I used it when I was 10 years old!!. Okay, so enjoy!! Don't forget to Read and reviews, please!!!!


End file.
